Effects of sodium on bone metabolism can be profound, especially in individuals with preexisting low calcium intakes. This study will test the hypothesis that there are differences between African-American and Caucasian postmenopausal women with osteopenia and normal bone density with respect to calcitropic hormones and bone metabolism markers in response to a sodium challenge."